


Now or never

by myouimm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimm/pseuds/myouimm
Summary: "You're tryna get on my pants, Momo-ssi? Aren't you?" Nayeon is so furious hearing Mina said that. She justs can't believe her ears. What on earth did just nayeon hear, She can't believe her MINA her bestfriend since diapers just said that.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 34





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at one go so I apologise for the typographical errors and I'm just starting to write

"You're tryna get on my pants, Momo-ssi? Aren't you?" Nayeon is so furious hearing Mina said that. She justs can't believe her ears. What on earth did just nayeon hear, She can't believe her MINA her bestfriend since diapers just said that. But it's not that, Something's different she want to drag mina's ass to get off from mina's arm. She frowned when she heard Momo's banter and chuckle. "Am i not being subtle? I try not to show my emotions though." She kicked the table and she hit Tzuyu.  
"Unnie! That's painful! What are you on?"  
"I'm so sorry tzuyu-ah, Are you okay?" She reached out to the younger's legs.  
"No unnie, I'm fine but it looks like you are not. Why are you covering your ears anyway? and why you couldn't stop from frowning?  
"Just do me a favor, get Mina and go home. please"  
"You're jealous!" Tzuyu smirked.  
"And so are you Miss Chou, i know that you have the biggest crush on Myoui Mina in here so please. I know you can do something about it. Get the fuck mina out of here. Why did we even drag her here in the club. I'm so stupid"  
"I will get her out of here and do my move too, Unnie? Are you serious? I like her too, like "like like" You can't even imagine what would i risk for that gorgeous woman. I would like to get in her pants too, Just like what Momo said" Nayeon groaned. Tzuyu heard that too. Mina's really frustrating her these past few days, How the hell she gets flustered everytime mina holds her hand, kisses her cheek, treats her for a gummy candies, pinches her cheeks...... when did mina become so beautiful and attractive and smart and naughty just when did she fall inlove with her bestfriend. SHE'S INLOVE WITH HER BESTFRIEND???? SHE'S INLOVE WITH MINA SHE FINALLY SAID IT HERSELF. Nayeon's not a coward when it comes to her feelings towards a person but Mina's just different. Mina might not feel the same too. Mina might puke in the thought of kissing the "Annoying squishy baby naynay" Oh my god. Nayeon smiled at the thought of her pet name given by Mina. Nayeon remembers how Mina saved her contact as that. This is crazy. She texts Mina fast the moment she told Tzuyu that she should back off because Minatozaki likes her a lot and left the club to get in her car. 

INY : be here in 5. Parking lot.  
INY : If you don't get in here before 5 minutes I'm leaving. I have something to tell you. It's very important. 

Nayeon sighs when she typed off the texts. She's confessing her feelings for Mina. She knows this is too sudden. but, she'll just sticks to her life guide quote "it's now or never" she said it again to herself while she fiddles on the car handle. 

Myouigumimimy : I can't believe you.  
Myouigumimimy : You dragged me in here now you're leaving me. Really some big asshole, Nay? 

Nayeon's facial expression shifted. Oh how crazy her emotions have been today. From excited to furious to guilty to inlove to jealousy to indecisive to nervous and now she's just....hurt

I know where this is going but atleast I will get it off my chest fast. She's been talking to herself while she waits for the love of her life. Not realizing that mina's inside the car already until pinched her cheek.  
"Nay! Really! What's happening to you? Can you drive? Why are you out of yourself? Nayeon snaps back to herself. This is it. Fuck.  
"Oh you're here already?"  
"No? It's just my picture?" Mina rolled her eyes. Oh god Mina rolled her eyes. Nayeon finds it sexy. "Now what is it you're gonna tell me? Make sure it's important because i got here in 3 minutes and left Momo there." Momo right right. Nayeon will thank Momo because if it's not because of momo she wouldn't realize how badly she's into Mina. Even if Mina rejects her confession tonight she'll thank Momo.  
"Uhm, Tzuyu has a crush on you" IM NAYEON YOU'RE SO STUPID.  
"No? She doesn't? Minatozaki and her are making out before I left" Mina looked confused. NAYEON TELL HER NOW OR ELSE! she scolds herself mentally. Mina reached out to Nayeon's face and make her look at her. GOD WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME. WHY MINA LOOKS SO CONFUSED AND REALLY REALLY CUTE.  
"I - Uh. "  
"What? You're Im Nayeon? You're insufferable? And what?  
"I'M INLOVE WITH YOU!" there. she said it. while shouting. couldn't she get more stupid. mina doesn't answer. mina freezes still holding nayeon's face.  
"Ugh. I'll send you to your home now, Let's go" She doesn't know what to do so she started off the car's engine. But Mina held her hand.  
"Stop. My home is your home too. We've been bestfriend ever since but sometimes tsk i really can't believe you Im. Now let's stay here for a while and let's talk and not shout" Mina hummed. Mina smiled.  
"When did you figure it out? And how sure are you?"  
"30 minutes ago when i overheard your conversation with Momo. I got jealous not because you're my bestfriend but because i love you, romantically. And im a hundrer percent sure that I'll marry you 2 years from now. " Mina bursts out from laughing. Nayeon then again frowned. Why is she laughing? Does she think this is some kind of joke? Or just some silly pick up line? Mina poked her eyebrows.  
"Stop frowning or I'll kiss you" Nayeon frowned even more from the statement and before she can even come up with a word. There. Mina kissed her. MINA KISSED HER. THEY KISSED. Nayeon's heart beat is faster than ever she can literally feel it. She's shaking.  
"I'm inlove with you too, Nay. For a very long time now. " Nayeon can't even process the information in her head. Mina is inlove with her too. Mina and her will be together. She will marry mina soon. Oh my god. Now it's nayeon turn to kiss Mina so she just did it. Now this is her second kiss and the first time is just a minute ago. Nayeon couldn't be more happier.  
"But it's true that Tzuyu has a crush on you, though."  
"I know we've been texting lately"  
"What in the world, we're just starting now you're already giving me headaches from your admirers, and what! she confessed at you? and you didn't even tell me?  
"What for? She already knew I like you and her and sana's kind of been flirting for a month now. "  
"I only have my eyes for you, Nay." Nayeon thought ah she must be a Hero in her past life to deserve this. To have a bestfriend and now a lover like Myoui Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> Minayeon nation needs fluff. If you wanna find me on twt please comment hehe. Your comments will be so much appreciated. Im trying to improve :'x


End file.
